1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of stabilizing N-oxyl compounds in vinyl compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that vinyl compounds such as (meth)acrylic acid and esters thereof are liable to polymerize by light and heat. In order to prevent polymerization of vinyl compounds, various kinds of polymerization inhibitors are added therein.
JP-B-4-14121 describes to use N-oxyl compounds such as bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidinoxyl)-sebacate as a polymerization inhibitor for vinyl compounds.